Deep Tissue Massage
by droppedmysonic
Summary: Glee Kink Meme Request: Mike/Kurt. After Bad Romance, Kurt's very sore, and Mike's been waiting for his chance to seduce Kurt – so he offers to give him a massage.


Kurt shook his head vigorously after removing his wig. Normally he never would have mussed up his hair by shaking it, but you can't get any worse than wig hair, and his scalp needed to _breathe_. He began to remove the sparkly silver costume with slight unease, wondering if perhaps it really was too much, even for him. He was flamboyantly gay, but not a drag queen…

Oh, it was just for fun. It wasn't like he was going to make a habit of it. He'd go back to his fashionable button-ups and impeccably creased pants tomorrow, and all would be right with the world. Or at least Lima.

Most of the other guys had already left, but Mike had been helping Artie change in the bathroom. He could hear them outside now. It sounded like Artie was relating some kind of story featuring him and Tina, and it was definitely not one of those PG-13 movies. Kurt pulled sweats on as loudly as he could (which wasn't very loud) so that he wouldn't have to hear it.

"Oww," he said. "Okay, note to self – stretching before using muscles we don't usually use is a fantastic idea."

The door swung open and Mike backed in laughing, presumably at something Artie had said. "'Kay, see you later… Oh, hey, Kurt. I didn't know you were still here."

Kurt nodded, wincing as he tried to stretch belatedly, keeping his eyes firmly averted from Mike. Mike was one of the quieter guys in Glee, but just because he hadn't thrown Kurt into a dumpster for his overwhelming gayness didn't mean he couldn't if Kurt made a slip-up. Not for the first time, Kurt wondered what it would be like to be able to pee in a public bathroom without having to check and make sure it was empty.

He bent over and picked up the assorted items all over the floor that belonged to him and realized one of his shoes was behind him. He cursed inwardly and turned around. Mike had his back turned and was oblivious. Thank God. He squatted down to grab the shoe and let out a sharp hiss, forgetting his sore muscles, and fell on the floor.

"You okay, man?" Mike said as he pulled on jeans. He had a nice ass. Kurt slapped himself mentally for thinking that.

"Yeah, sore muscles. I forgot, though, and it surprised me," Kurt explained, starting to scramble to his feet. Mike turned around and offered Kurt his hand to help him up. Kurt took it. "Thanks."

Mike nodded and reached for his shirt. "Wait, hold on," he said as Kurt began to leave.

_Crapcrapcrap_, Kurt thought to himself, _this probably means dumpster._

Mike must have read the apprehension on Kurt's face. "No, it's just – I was gonna say, my uncle runs this shiatsu massage place and like –"

Kurt wondered if the other kid was ever going to get to the point.

"I don't know, I was just gonna offer, you know, if you wanted… I could give you a massage?" he said, turning slightly red.

It was possibly the most awkward twenty seconds of Kurt's life before his brain kicked into gear. "You're not worried you're going to 'catch' my gay?" he asked sarcastically.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, I was given the vaccine in 3rd grade. You know you can't enter the Lima public school system until you've been inoculated against homosexuality, free thinking, and Mexican food."

"Mexican food?"

"I ran out of things that made sense in that statement."

Kurt laughed. "It's true though. I don't think I've ever seen a taco in this town, to be honest."

Mike cracked up and began laughing hysterically. "What?" Kurt asked.

"It's just…" he tried to stop laughing so he could answer the question. "Miss Sylvester used the word 'taco' as a euphemism for vagina once and – think about it."

Kurt began to laugh as well but quickly stopped. "Oh, ow, yeah, no more laughing."

Mike was still chuckling. "So? Do you want me to?"

Kurt shrugged. "I guess, if you don't mind."

Mike nodded to the bench near the wall. "Lay down."

Kurt was starting to feel incredibly awkward about this whole thing, but he did what Mike told him to do.

"Arms by your sides. Wow, you're tense," he said as he began to knead Kurt's shoulders. It felt incredible. When Mike moved his hands to Kurt's neck to massage there, Kurt quickly decided that this really wasn't a good idea as he bit back a moan. Mike apparently didn't notice and moved back to Kurt's shoulders. "This would be easier if you weren't wearing a shirt, actually," he said, pulling at the sweatshirt Kurt had tossed on after changing.

_See, this is where I should refuse and run away while I still have the chance to not have my nose broken, _Kurt said. But he took off the shirt anyway. Stupid, stupid chemicals in his brain blurring logical thought processes.

Mike's hands pressed into his back, loosening the tight muscles there, then moved to his sides. Kurt was still biting back moans when he realized that something else was getting tense, and it wasn't his shoulders again.

Then Mike pulled down Kurt's pants, leaving him wearing just underwear. Kurt was too distracted to really think about that until the other boy moved his hands down to his inner thighs. That was about it – Kurt moaned like a whore, knowing this was going to be the end of him. But Mike didn't stop, just added more pressure. Kurt gasped, trying not to dry hump the bench. Mike moved his hands to Kurt's outer thighs, massaging those muscles as well. Kurt was biting his lip so hard he could taste blood.

Mike slid his hands up.

"Mike, why are your hands on my ass?" Kurt asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Because I'm about to take off your underwear," he said matter-of-factly. "Then I'm going to take off my clothes, and I'm going to give you what we in the massage industry like to call a 'happy ending'."

"What?" Kurt yelled. "No – I… Oh my God." Those hands were back at work again, this time gently massaging Kurt's swollen balls. He wanted to protest, he really did, but the haze of arousal kept him from forming any sensible reasons to say no. He barely even noticed when Mike pulled his underwear off.

"Stop – " Mike ignored it and kept stroking and squeezing. "Oh God never mind don't stop," Kurt moaned. He was still making little noises when Mike used his knees to push Kurt's legs apart.

"Okay, really – unff. Oh. Oh god." Mike had shoved his finger deep into Kurt's opening in one swift movement and was massaging his prostate. Kurt couldn't even see straight at this point, sure he was about to come all over the place, and barely noticed when Mike added a second finger and a third. He didn't remember when he'd started riding Mike's hand like a whore, moaning and mewling.

Suddenly Mike pulled his fingers out. Kurt gasped at the sudden lack of sensation, breathing heavily. "Why – why'd you stop?"

Kurt suddenly felt something larger than a finger at his entrance. He felt a sudden rush of terror and euphoria at the same time. His brain was arguing that a random fling in the dressing room was not the way to do this. However, his body was begging him to thrust backwards.

Mike made the decision for him, pushing in slowly. Kurt gasped again. The feeling of being filled totally was completely amazing. He tried to thrust, but Mike held him steady.

"Wait," he panted, scrabbling for control. "If you move I'm gonna… Oh, fuck it, I don't care anymore," Mike growled, thrusting himself deep into Kurt's tight hole. It felt so good, so hot and constricting. He quickly adjusted his angle so that the next thrust would drive straight into the other boy's sweet spot and was rewarded with a scream.

"Oh, God, Mike! Keep going, please," he begged. Over and over the taller boy pushed his cock in, impaling the other on it. "I'm gonna, gonna – unnnh, Mike, I'm gonna come…" Mike's pace speeded up in response and Kurt let out a shriek of ecstasy as it pushed him over the edge. The muscles tightening around Mike's cock when that happened caused him to orgasm too, and his semen spilled out into Kurt.

Mike slowly pulled out, panting desperately. Kurt was breathing equally heavily.

"That was-" Kurt stopped, unable to express it in words.

"Yeah."

"I didn't know…"

Mike laughed. "I didn't bother telling anyone." Kurt sat up. Mike hesitantly pulled him back and he obligingly leaned back against the other boy's chest.

Kurt let out a sigh of satisfaction. "You know I'm probably only going to hurt worse tomorrow now."

Mike started laughing uncontrollably again.

"What now?"

"Well," Mike said, a glint in his eye. "I could always give you another massage tomorrow."


End file.
